


My life in Stargate SG1

by siampie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siampie/pseuds/siampie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm pretty sure you already read about those fiction where people ended up in their favourite tv show. Well this is not a fiction, my name is Emmanuelle and it did happen to me. Want to know more about me and my story, just read. ( and review )</p>
            </blockquote>





	My life in Stargate SG1

You know how many times I’ve read about people who ended up in their favourite tv show? Too many times, did you notice it is always in the same way: “I woke up in Vampire Diaries…” or “I fell through a crack…” and again none of those people know how they manage to land in their favourite show. Don’t take this the wrong way I do enjoy reading those stories, but let be honest we all know it is never going to happen. I found those unlikely stories in every category: Vampire Diaries, Supernatural, Teen Wolf, Doctor Who,etc…You name it. Most of the time it’s about a girl who has a huge a crush on one of the character or just enjoys the show and one of the character (most likely the crush) falls deeply in love with this girl from another world. Still following here, not confuse yet… good! Well, let’s just say even if I love to dream that could actually happen one day I knew that will never actually happen. I was going to be proven wrong.

I enjoy these new tv show about vampires, werewolves, hunters, and aliens with two hearts, my two favourites of all times: Vampire Diaries, Teen Wolf and Doctor Who. But this is now in the last few years. I remember seven years ago, one of the most beloved tv show of all times just ended, its name Stargate SG1. Why did I love this show? It’s actually a good question and the answer is this: I fell in love with the movie with Kurt Russell and James Spader. What I love the most about the movie was the use of Egyptian mythology. Since that day I kind of become fascinated with anthropology, Egyptian and sometimes Greek mythology. And guess what? I had a crush on Daniel Jackson. But I was like 7 years old at the time. A few months later the tv show was starting. I love Richard Dean Anderson since I’m also a big fan of Macgyver. There I was sitting in front of my television watching Stargate SG1, following the adventures of Jack, Daniel, Sam and Teal’c. For me going through the gate would be the coolest thing ever, still is actually, that and travelling aboard the TARDIS. My most favourite part about this show was that you can’t actually say that you have a favourite character, well actually you can, but SG1 is a lot,and you can’t love one of them without loving the others.

When I was eleven, my mother abandoned me. She left home. The only constant thing in my life was this show. Everytime I felt down I would imagine myself as a member of the team, going through the gate and fighting the Goa’ulds. And then it ended but you buy the DVD and re watch your favourite episodes. With the years I came to see them as friends even my crush Daniel became a friend. So I was no longer “in love with”him. Everyone of them taught me a lesson, Jack taught me how to use humour in every situation thanks to him sarcasm is my middle name. Daniel taught me that you never cease to learn and you should have an open mind no matter what. Sam taught me how to stand for yourself. And Teal’c taught me to never lose hope. And all of them taught me that no matter what you never left someone behind.

My name is Emmanuelle Siampirave, long and complicated name,uh? So just call me Emmanuelle. I’m a French assistant in Northallerton, North Yorkshire, England. I’m 24 years old now. I’m not exceptionally bright or brave. I’m a lazy fat cow and sometimes I can be a coward. And when I say fat I mean overweight, I’m a size 18, thank you very much. Anyway, it was a day like any other day. I was going to school to teach those young English pupils some cool French words. Nothing’s wrong with that. Well that was until a car get out of nowhere and hit me. I know where you going with that “I’ve read a fic that started this way”, trust me I did too. Back to the story, I was hit by a car and everything went black. I thought I was dead. “No, you’re not.” Said a voice I didn’t recognise. I opened my eyes slowly, really slowly. They were all there surrounding my bed, all of them watching me. And yes I’m using the “I woke up in my favourite tv show” one. Who’s them? You could ask but you already know. SG1, Doctor Frasier and General Hammond, all there no one’s missing. 

You know the first thing which popped up into my mind at this moment was : “I must be in a coma and I’m about to die”. It made sense to me at this exact moment because that would explain the presence of character from a tv show. How did I know it was the characters and not the actors? Simply because they looked exactly like they were in the first season and through the years the actors changed physically so did their characters. Then I pinched myself to be sure I was dreaming and it hurt like hell. So that leads me to the “You got to be kidding me” comment which earned some surprised stare might I add. “Where am I?” I asked afraid of the answer. “In the infirmary of the Stargate Command and I’m General Hammond” answered George Hammond. Again the “you got to be kidding me” comment. But I knew he wasn’t kidding me because the actor who played his part on television is dead and he, General Hammond, isn’t. Remember what I said earlier about those fic that would never actually happened in real life, they all popped up in my mind, all at once and I was proven wrong because it did happen. Actually it did happen to me.


End file.
